Artemis Fowl: After the Final Page
by Alicia Moonstoan
Summary: Eoin Colfer is an amazing writer, and his ending to the Artemis Fowl series was amazing, but I think there was more to know. I believe that there was more to tell, so here is my take on what must have happened after the final page of The Last Guardian. Does contain spoilers.


_AN: This is my interpretation on what would have happened after the last book of Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer's ending was spectacular, don't get me wrong, but he left plenty of questions unanswered. I believe that the following would have happened._

_ Maybe I'm just a dramatic, but I think Eoin should have had Angeline and Artemis Senior meet Holly and Foaly. So I am proceeding under the assumption that they never took Artemis to Haven, but went straight to the manor._

Angeline Fowl was standing in the lounge, her hand pressed against the window when she saw them. She dismissed the sight as a hallucination at first because of the centaur. Artemis had told her that centaurs existed, but Artemis was gone. Dead.

She began to turn away from the sight of the three figures, outlined by the red of the late sunset. Then she heard a shout, and whipped back around.

The largest figure was breaking away from the other two shaped. It raised one massive hand and rapped smartly on the manor's back door.

Angeline didn't move.

The figure knocked again then called out: "Mrs. Fowl, It's me, Butler."

Angeline moved to the door and opened it a crack, peering out.

Butler's face had a rare smile on it, and tears were tracing lines down his cheeks.

"Butler," She said sharply, "what is it?"

Butler pointed back, and Angeline leaned past him and peered out. There were the other two, no, the other three figures. One of them was a centaur, with someone on its back. Someone wearing a hospital gown and rubbing his temples with a finger and thumb.

Angeline closed the door and put a hand to her mouth. She lifted her hand away and shouted:

"Timmy! Come here!"

In half a minute, Artemis Senior was coming down the stairs, holding Myles under one arm and Becket under the other. They were laughing.

Artemis Senior stopped short when he saw his wife's face.

"What's wrong?"

Angeline shook her head and pointed at the door.

Artemis Senior set down the twins gently and opened up the door.

"Butler? What's going on here?"

Before Butler could answer, Artemis Senior spotted the three figures and took off across the grass. Angeline let out a small strangled cry and started after him.

Artemis slid off Foaly's back without help. He stood uncertainly on his feet, as if he didn't quite know how to use them.

Angeline cried out, and threw her arms around her son, nearly knocking him over.

Artemis Senior stood, gazing at the son who they had believed dead, then he threw his arms around both his wife and his son.

Holly saw the light in Artemis's eyes. He must be regaining at least part of his memory. She smiled behind her visor. He turned his head, looking at her with icy blue eyes, and smiled. For once not a smile of malice, but a smile of happiness and gratefulness that she had understood.

He turned his head back and returned his parent's embrace.

Finally the three Fowls stepped apart, gazing at each other. Angeline was crying, but Artemis Senior only looked amazed. He looked at the two non-humans.

"Thank you-" His voice choked off.

Holly raised her visor, revealing her tear-streaked face, "It was our pleasure."

Angeline remembered her manners, "Won't you come inside?"

She didn't wait for a reply, leading the way into the manor house. Artemis Senior put one arm around his son's shoulders and led him toward the house.

Holly and Foaly followed the family into the house.

Angeline served tea in the lounge. Foaly was sitting on the floor with his legs tucked underneath him. Holly was on the edge of the sofa. She was on the edge because it was the only way her legs didn't stick out straight ahead.

Artemis had gone upstairs to get dressed and the twins were playing in their room. Angeline and Artemis Senior were sitting across from the fairies. They were trying hard not to stare.

"We want to thank you again for bringing our son back to us," Artemis Senior said, "What did you say your names were?"

Holly blushed slightly, they had forgotten to introduce themselves, "Captain Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police." She said automatically

"Foaly, Technical consultant for the LEP"

Angeline recognized the names, though she didn't say anything. They were the names Artemis had mentioned again and again in his stories.

Holly reached up and slipped her helmet off. Brown hair tumbled out, and mismatched eyes looked at the Fowl parents.

Artemis entered the room; he was wearing one of his suits, the dark one. He smiled at Holly and sat beside his mother. She put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you Holly, and Foaly," He said, sounding like himself again, "you came through again."

Foaly snorted, "Cloning. That was even better than the Cryogenics."

Artemis frowned, "What Cryogenics?"

Holly drew in a sharp breath. Before she could speak, Butler interrupted.

"You froze me in Chicago after Arno Blunt shot me, remember?"

Artemis Senior looked stunned, Angeline horrified.

"Of course," Artemis frowned, "forgive me; the memory eludes me."

"What do you mean 'the memory eludes you?'" Angeline asked sharply.

"It is possible," Foaly mused, "that your memory is being withheld from you because of the time you spent in limbo as a spirit. It should return with time."

Artemis nodded, "I already remember some. The kidnapping, the Arctic, and the Goblin revolution."

Foaly nodded, glancing at his wrist, "Mulches ceremony will be over soon, I should get back below ground before Cabaline gets worried. He stood with some difficulty and glanced at Holly.

"You go on, I'll stay here and explain," She said quickly. Foaly switched his tail and walked out.

Holly made small talk with the Fowls for about half an hour, then there was a knock at the window, of all things.

She glanced over, and saw Mulch, covered in dirt, a large gold medallion hung around his neck, waving jauntily. He pointed at Artemis, then to himself. Holly understood.

None of the Fowls had seen Mulch, so Holly made a quick excuse and went to the door. She hovered up and turned the handle. Mulch stepped inside. He had wiped off the worst of the mud.

"I heard about Arty. Where is he?"

"In the lounge, but you shouldn't go in there."

"Well why not?"

"They've had enough surprises for one day."

Mulch laughed, "You can never have to many surprises." He walked into the lounge.

Holly heard Angeline gasp even from out in the hall.

"Mulch, what are you doing here?" That was Artemis

"I heard a friend had come back from the dead, so I thought I'd see it with my own eyes."

Holly went back into the room, "Sorry about that, it seems you have another visitor."

"Well at least I used the door."

Artemis Senior frowned, "How else would you come in?"

"Through the wine cellar," Said Artemis without thinking.

"The wine cellar!" Exclaimed both Fowl parents simultaneously.

Mulch looked a little guilty, but he didn't say anything.

"We'll get into that later," Holly said, "Artemis, you memory is returning."

The Fowl heir grinned, "Yes, it would seem so."

Of course, Holly didn't tell the Fowls everything. She left the rest of the explaining to Artemis, but she did say what they needed to hear most.

They were grateful enough that they held a feast at the manor for all the fairies who would attend. Of course, Cabaline and Foaly, Mulch, Commander Kelp, Holly, and Minerva attended. Minerva was a little vexed to see Artemis spending so much time with Holly and the other fairies. Then again, she had expected it.

#1 and Quan burst in halfway through. They gave everyone quite a shock. #1's markings were glowing, and he hovered several inches off the ground. Quan had to keep pulling him back down.

#1 even helped Artemis regain his memory with a small magical charge, after that he remembered everything. He immediately blushed as red as a beet as a certain memory surfaced.

The Fowl family, especially Artemis Senior, were amazed at the storied of adventure told around the dining table.

Mulch told about how he had ridden Gruff. Holly told her half of the kidnapping and siege.

Tales of Crakens and Goblins, Demons and the Eleven Wonders poured out. Trouble Kelp told the tale of the Goblin Revolution. Artemis recounted the time spent in Limbo with the demons.

Long after everyone had gone home, and his parents were in bed, Artemis Fowl the second slipped out of the house.

He trekked across the fields to the place where the Fairy Roses bloomed. The new buds were showing just above the ground. He knelt next the exact place where the spiral started, the place he had fallen. He could feel the magic here.

"I knew you would come here," Said a voice behind him.

"Hello Holly," Artemis replied without looking up.

"Hello Arty," She settled down beside him, her landing stirring up the dried petals on the ground.

Artemis looked her in the eyes, one Blue and one Hazel, "I wanted to thank you Holly."

Holly frowned, "Thank me? For what?"

"For helping me come back."

"Artemis I didn't really help at all, it was all Foaly."

Artemis shook his head, "For helping me hold on. All that time I was a spirit, it was thoughts of you that kept me anchored here."

Holly felt her eyes fill with tears, "It was nothing Artemis."

Artemis kept his gaze steady, "No it was everything."

Holly stood on tip toe and kissed his forehead. Artemis smiled and kissed her back.

Maybe he could find a way to live as long as a fairy. Some would say it was impossible, but impossible was his specialty.


End file.
